harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Once again, Sheila and Molly get into a fight
Last time on Harpers Falls: *Sandra and Annie Sanford are stunned to see Joel Sanford, whom they thought was long dead, until he was killed, for real this time, by the unrepentant Molly Wainwright! Sheila Watkins was walking down Scituate Avenue on her way to Wheeler's Department Store. A special sweater that her sister in-law, Catherine had ordered had finally come in, and she had promised her that she would pick it up. She looked at the highly gaudy sweater, but she knew that Catherine loved very colorful sweaters, and it looked lovely. However, she saw the prized sweater yanked off the rack by Molly Wainwright. "Hey, Wainwright," Sheila ordered, "that sweater is not your's! It's my sister in-law's, she ordered it special." "Of course it's mine," Molly lied, "the color looks ever sooooooooo perfect on me!" Molly lied easily. She hated the sweater, because it looked so stupid and gaudy, but since Sheila wanted it, that made her want it all the more! "Unhand that sweater, Mrs. Wainwright," the clerk ordered her furiously, "your name is not on it!" "Of course it is," Molly wailed, "Molly Wainwright!" "It says Catherine Haller," the clerk said furiously, "hand it over!" Molly sulked, but she handed it over, and gave it to Sheila, "I am terribly sorry, Mrs. Watkins," he said apologetically, "I'll make sure that we deliver it the next time to avoid this kind of insanity again." Molly stormed out of the store. She had been thwarted once again! She thought that since she murdered Joel Sanford, she was entitled to get something pretty, and never mind that it WAS Catherine's, it was her right to steal anything from Sheila Watkins. Meanwhile, Sheila was on her way back to the Watkins mansion. She had the precious sweater wrapped and ready for Catherine to see. Catherine took a look at the sweater and loved it. "Thanks, Sheil," she said, "for getting this for me. Did you have any troubles?" "Just one," Sheila said, "Molly Wainwright! She tried to steal it from the rack!" "That miserable trollop," Catherine said, "I am so sorry, Sheil. Let me make it up for you, ok?" Catherine made good on her promise to make it up to her. She went and bought Sheila a nice bubble bath that she had her eyes on, for some time. However, while Sheila was taking a walk around the mansion grounds, she was beset by Molly. "I won't forgive you for ruining my theft of that sweater," Molly said furiously, "you should know better than to deny your sweet loving stepmother anything she wants!" Sheila looked at her with an icy look, "Listen to me, lady," she said just as coldly, "the moment that I EVER consider you my stepmother will be the day we are all skating in hell! You will NEVER be considered my stepmother! If you think I will ever do that, then you are even MORE damned deluded than I even thought! You, Wainwright, are NOT my family; nor will you EVER be a part of my family! You are a disgusting tramp; a trollop and a piece of crap! Get OFF my property!" "I am a part of your family!" Molly screamed, "I am sweet, gentle, good natured Molly Wainwright! I am an honors graduate of Harper Academy; I was voted woman of the year! I am an asset to this community!" "You are more like a plague to this community," Sheila said, "you've done nothing but rant, rave and rage when things don't go according to you! You're no success, far from it; you're a miserable failure; perhaps one of the worst kind of failures!" Molly exploded, "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO DEFAME ME!" she screamed, "I AM SWEET WONDERFUL GOOD-NATURED MOLLY WAINWRIGHT! I WILL KILL YOU!" She launched herself at Sheila and began to pummel her. "You miserable liar!" Molly screamed, "I am a success! More than you ever will be!" Allen grabbed Molly and yanked her off his wife, "Get off the property, Wainwright!" he ordered furiously, "If you don't I will call the security guard!" "Go to hell!" Molly spat at him, "I will not leave until your wife recognizes me as her wonderful loving stepmother!" Allen grabbed Molly and shook her hard, "You are deluded!" he said coldly, "you married her father, just to anger her!" "Get your stinking hands off of my regal person," Molly screamed, and went back to beating Sheila up. Sheila finally had enough, and unleashed a haymaker that knocked Molly on the ground. "Get your ass up, bitch!" Sheila screamed, "Get your ass up so I can knock you down again!" "You can't defeat me!" Molly taunted her, "I am more better than you are!" "Get OFF this property, Wainwright!" Allen screamed. "No!" she raged back at her, "I will NOT get off this property! This is MINE! I am Sheila's conservator!" Sheila glared at her, "Stop it right now," she said angrily, "you stop with this miserable lying! You are NOT now, or EVER will be my conservator! I would die before I ever let a scumbag like YOU touch MY money!" Once again, Molly lost her temper and ran at a blind charge at Sheila, but with a bit of help from Allen, Sheila deftly sidestepped her, and she fell in the pool. Molly screamed as she went in the pool. Sheila and Allen couldn't help laughing at the sputtering, and furious Molly emerged from the pool. Catherine, who was wearing her new sweater came out and laughed at her too. "You damned Watkinses!" Molly raged, "I'll be back!" The security guard finally got there, and grabbed the wet Molly, who was screaming with rage. She was taken back to prison, and this time, Anne had decided it was time to put Molly in Supermax. She was taken to the only supermax cell in the Harpers Falls law enforcement center. As dangerous as she was, she had to be locked away in the supermax prison! Molly glared at the spartan cell that was now her home. She sat down and started to howl with grief! This was perhaps her most devastating defeat! Meanwhile, Dylan and Alex were looking over a letter that he had received. Dylan's work at Harper Industries had been so wonderful that the firm's London office had taken notice. "This may be a chance to take," Alex said, "I know your work is praiseworthy, ya know?" "I know," Dylan said, "and a chance to work for Harper Industries International would be a chance of a lifetime. But what about the house here? And our families?" "I think we can plan from there," Alex said, caressing Dylan's face, "we'll decide what happens, when the time comes. Nothing has to be decided yet." Dylan nodded and snuggled close to Alex. The decision would have to eventually be made, but not without a lot of discussion. What will happen next? *With the birthmark still making waves, what will that mean for Erica; and how will Anyssa and Susannah discover the mystery in Susie's home of Somerset? *How will Molly deal with her latest defeat at the hands of her arch-enemy? *What will Dylan and Alex decide about their futures, in London, or in Harpers Falls? Tune in again, and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Catfight episodes